


It's got espresso.

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, M/M, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: Remus tries to bridge the gap.





	It's got espresso.

**Author's Note:**

> It's something about the weather, but I tend to write a lot over the winter break. Must be silly season.

Remus shoved the cup beneath the brooding man’s nose.

“What is that?” grimaced Snape, eyeing the mass of cream and finely grated chocolate. “Is that-”

“ _Not_ hot chocolate,” he finished, moving the cup closer. 

“Get that out of my face, Lupin,” ordered Snape, glowering at the dollop of cream that leaked down the edge of the cup. 

“It’s got a shot of espresso,” he coaxed, waving the cup in front of the surly man’s face. It was do or die, Remus had decided; after three months of being ignored by his colleague, what had he got to lose?

“Lupin!” spat the Potion master, turning his head away from the steaming brew.

Remus shrugged and placed the cup beside Snape, and left the staff room with his own cup of hot chocolate. 

When Severus was sure the wolf had long departed, he picked up the cup and sniffed, a small smile edging across his lips. He took a sip and sighed. Mochas were his favourite.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my boys.


End file.
